


Operation Sandman

by A_Gregarious_Lamp



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Gregarious_Lamp/pseuds/A_Gregarious_Lamp
Summary: Records for Operation Sandman





	Operation Sandman

Initial Operation Name: Sand Man  
Data Records for Subject 001

This file, and the enclosed ancillary reports, document the investigation into Michael King: Subject 001

Notes: ‘Michael King’, and any abbreviation of the name, is used interchangeably with ‘Subject 001’ throughout this report, as per the original material. 

Subject initially located in South-West England

Date: 03.06.1954  
Arving Juniors Pre-School  
Letter to Mr and Mrs Falkner

A letter is sent from Miss Elizabeth Juliette Stupples to the parents of Thomas Falkner, a child at Arving’s Juniors Pre-School. The letter details disruptive behaviour that is incorrectly attributed to Thomas. This is the first recorded document that eludes to 001’s abilities.  
Extracts: ‘- I have found piles of sand ‘ ‘- possessions have been reported missing -‘

Date: 29.07.1954

Arving Juniors Pre-School  
Correspondence Between Ms Elizabeth Juliette Stupples and Mr Anthony George Potter

A letter provides further evidence for subject 001’s abilities. 

Notes: Subject 001 is removed from Arving Juniors Pre-School. We have no record of re-enrolment at any other educational institution. The address of the King family is still registered as 4 Tamwell Lane, Langford, Avon, BS34 4RQ, England. 

Date: 04.09.1954

Police Report  
Avon and Somerset Police Force

Officer James McDourry  
\- Responding to call at Turnberry Park. I arrived to find a distressed young woman (late twenties, brown hair) calling me to the area surrounding the swings where her two children were waiting (one, a young boy, clearly distressed, the other a slightly older girl, utterly bored). Identified herself as the caller from the nearby public phone, one Jane Holder, and claims that another woman, described as blonde and around 28 years of age, arrived with a small child, a boy somewhere between 5-8 years of age. Jane’s son was said to be playing with this child near the swings. Jane became distracted by her daughter but then heard her son cry out. When she turned, the other woman was quickly leaving, the unidentified boy with her. Jane rushed to her son. Jane’s son was unharmed but several of his toys were missing as was his hat. The boy was clearly distressed. I informed Jane that we would keep a look out for the woman, but that it was unlikely further action would be taken. I advised her to keep a closer eye on her son. 

 

Date: 22.11.1954  
Police Report  
Avon and Somerset Police Force

Officer Phillip Stone  
\- I was the first officer responding to a call made by Mr Simon Pritchard, the owner of Hearty Goods on Dalmore Street. Mr Pritchard reported the theft of groceries and serious property damage at the back of the store. He assured me he would seek a structural assessment as the damage seemed serious to one of the foundations walls. I took down a statement for the incident:

“A young woman, 25 maybe, came into the store mid afternoon, I think it was around 3 O’ clock. She had a young boy with her, who had bright blonde hair. Nothing seemed amiss, at first that is, they went around collecting their shopping is all. I barely paid them any attention if I’m honest, was listening to the radio. Anyway, after they’ve been looking round the store for about 5 minutes, I hear a sort of crumbling noise, then running. I figured it was outside the store. After another 10 minutes or so had passed before I realised they still hadn’t come to the till. So I was just getting up when another customer comes running up to me and says there’s a hole in the back of the store. I follow him to the back, and, lo and behold, there it was, a huge hole in the corner, and just a pile of sand underneath. I can’t be sure how much they took with them, but I remember the boy struggling to hold a basket and the mother holding one too, so I presume quite a lot. It’s the damage to the wall that I’m most concerned about if I’m honest. Christ knows how I didn’t hear it being broken.”

I assured Mr Pritchard that we would be actively investigating the crime.

EDIT:

This report correlates with an earlier incident that was not properly filed. It dates from September of this year. The responding officer was one Blake Skinner. 

One Mr Gupta, on Priory Lane, complained about a young blonde boy coming into the store and stealing sweets. He reported that the boy was destroying the jars that they were stored in. Mr Gupta says he would find piles of sand where the jars used to. No follow up action took place.

 

Notes: Shortly after this police report, subject 001 and his mother move to Shafter California. Note that 001’s father, Edward, lives in California. At this time, the agency is still unaware of 001. However, within 6 months of their arrival, it is made clear to our organisation (sources within MI5) that Micheal and Sandra King were persons of interest. We received no further communications on the matter. 

 

Date: 11.04.1955  
3 Olson Avenue, Shafter, California  
Surveillance: Sandra and Michael King

09:38 Sandra leaves house with Michael. Both are carrying backpacks. Begin walking West on Olson Ave.   
09:40 South along Schnaedt Street  
09:50 Sandra and Michael leave road and progress down dirt track. Following on foot.  
10:00 Sandra is acting nervously. She is continually checking for anyone watching  
10:22 Sandra and Michael move into field with high corn  
10:30 Lost Visual  
10:48 Visual reestablished. The two are sat huddled around various items on the ground, presumably emptied from the backpacks.  
10:50 Michael holds a vase in his hand. Seems to be concentrating hard on the item.  
10:51 Vase spontaneously turns to dust in his hands. No sound, no other forces seem to be acting on the object.  
10:52 Michael picks up another object - A drinking glass.  
10:53 Object turns to dust in same manner as the vase.  
10:53 Sandra - “Don’t worry sweetie, just try again. We’ve got plenty of glasses and all the time in the world.”  
Michael - “Ok. I just don’t know why I can’t do it. I did it before I swear.”  
Sandra - “Oh sweetie I believe you, that’s why I’m out here with you. Just relax, try and think about what you were thinking about last time you did it.”  
Michael - “I was watching cartoons and then, and then the power went. It was annoying because it was in the middle of the big battle.”  
Sandra - “Well, I don’t want you to be angry. Try thinking about fun things. Think about ice cream. It’s so hot out here, imagine eating a delicious, cold ice cream.”

The process continues for an hour. No change. 

 

Notes: Following the observations made by the surveillance operatives, advanced communications gathering commences. Audio recording devices are placed in 3 Olson Avenue. Operation Sand Man evolves into Michael King Ultra (MK Ultra). 

 

Date: 15.05.1955  
3 Olson Avenue, Shafter, California  
Audio Transcript #76  
17:07

Michael and Sandra are present in the house. The other lodger, Eliza Levine, is at work. Sandra is on the phone.

Sandra - “No Ed, no way. Tough shit. Yeah, you’re right it is, and you’re chosen shooting up over it. No no, no. I don’t care, I gave you so many chances. Yes I know, Yes, I thanked you over and over for that, but you know what Ed, that doesn’t mean you can just do what you want. If it was just me, fine, but what about Mike? Yeah, I’m sure a drooling father will be great for his development. Yes you did! You know what, had you actually been discrete, I might have let you stay. Fuck off you were. Fuck off. Fuuuckkk Off. Jesus Christ you’re full of shit. Maybe if you weren’t so fucking high you would realise. Oh yeah, yeah you’re life is so tough. Such a victim. Rich mummy and daddy, beautiful son… I know I did, and I stopped. Why are you even mentioning it? You stupid sack of shit, if anything it makes you look more pathetic, I stopped, you didn’t, so don’t tell me it’s not possible. I don’t understand now? Make up your fucking mind you - “

Michael - “Mum?”

Sandra - “Mike! My god sweetie you scared me, go watch cartoons ok.”

Michael - “I was trying but you were being loud.”

Sandra - “Oh I’m sorry sweetie -“ 

Michael - “Is that Dad?” 

Sandra - “Go watch cartoons sweetie, I promise I’ll - “ 

Michael - “I wanna speak to - “ 

Sandra - “Go! Oh I’m sorry, Mike! Mike! - You hear that you idiot, you’re making him cry even when you’re just on the phone.”

 

Notes: The strained relationship between Edward and Sandra is a promising angle for future intercept. Disclosure of this address to Edward (house is in Edward’s father’s name) would create sufficient conflict. Closer surveillance on Edward is advised. 

 

Date: 26.07.1955  
3 Olson Avenue, Shafter, California  
Audio Transcript #78  
18:02

Sandra - “Ok, here we are. You sure you don’t want a snack or anything sweetie?”  
Michael - “No.”  
Sandra- “No thank you, sweetie”  
Michael - “No thank you. Please.”  
Sandra - “Ok then. So. I guess just try and do it again.”  
Michael - “Ok.”   
-  
Michael - “What if Eliza comes home?”   
Sandra - “Don’t worry about that, she’s out all evening.”  
Michael - “What if I break something again? I like the cornfield.”   
Sandra - “I’m sure you won’t sweetie. I trust you. And it’s too late now anyway.”  
Michael - “Ok”  
Sandra - “Should I leave you alone? Or maybe put the television on?”  
Michael - “Maybe. I’m not sure.”  
Sandra - “I’ll put the tv on. There.”  
-  
Michael - “I’m sorry.”  
Sandra - “Don’t be sweetie”  
Michael - “I don’t know why it’s not working.”  
Sandra - “It’s just one of those things. You’ll get it eventually. Just takes a little time. Come on, let’s just watch some cartoons. I’ll get on with dinner in a little while.”  
Michael - “Spaghetti and meat balls with fries?”  
Sandra - “If I see you smile.”

21:05

Michael - (In Living Room) “Mum!”  
Sandra - (In kitchen) “Just a minute”

Ford Cretliner pulls into drive. Registration 7B43151. Eliza is in passenger seat. Unidentified male is driving. Both the male and Eliza leave the vehicle and enter the house. 

Eliza - “- know right. But it is what it is. Oh hey Sandy.”  
Sandra - “Had a good evening?”  
Eliza - “So far.”  
Unidentified Man - “I’m Matt.”  
Sandra - “Sandra, pleasure.”  
Eliza - “So, how was your night?”  
Sandra - “Well the cartoons were a little lacklustre this evening.”  
Matt - “I love cartoons! Can I go watch?”  
Sandra - “I don’t know, my son, Michael, he’s very shy. Quite a particular type of boy.”  
Matt - “I promise I won’t bite. I’ve got 3 little brothers. I’m sure I can handle it.”  
Sandra - “Sure. Go ahead.”  
Matt - “And. I’m, I’m real sorry about the other night. I didn’t -“  
Eliza - “Just go watch cartoons Matt.”  
Matt - “Yep, ok.”

Matt goes to the living room.

Sandra - “He seems nice enough.”  
Eliza - “Enough?”  
Sandra - “He seems decent is all I meant”  
Eliza - “I don’t need your approval to see guys.”  
Sandra - “I don’t want a fight Eliza. I only meant that he seems amiable?”  
Eliza - “Matt’s going to stay over.”  
Sandra - “Really?”  
Eliza - “Yes really. And I know you’re gonna get all pissy about it but to be honest, you chose to come live here, and it’s not my fault you have a son.”  
Sandra - “Eliza, I apologised for the other night. I’m not going to tell you what to do. I only ask that you show a little courtesy to Mike. Sleep with whomever you like, just - ”  
Eliza - “Does it annoy you or MIke?”  
Sandra - “Excuse me?”  
Eliza - “Well me and Matt were thinking, and I reckon you’re the one it actually annoys. I mean we were pretty damn quiet that night-“  
Sandra “You really weren’t - “  
Eliza - “And I’m pretty sure Mike was sound asleep. So I’m here thinking, it was probably you who actually had the problem. Sound about right? Girlfriend?”  
Sandra - “Eliza if you think that I am in any way jealous of your late night adventures with greasy boys who don’t give a damn about anything but what’s between their legs, then you are beyond delusional. Girlfriend.”  
Eliza - “You judgemental bitch. Christ, the girl who got knocked up by some hippie crack addict is trying to give me grief? Please.”  
Sanda - “Just leave Eliza, before this escalates more.”  
Eliza - “Leave? It’s my house as much as yours you stupid bitch. Don’t fucking ignore me. You fucking -“  
Sandra - “Eliza get away -“  
Eliza “Bitch!”

An altercation occurs.

Michael - “Mum?!”  
Matt - “Eliza?”

Matt and Michael run to the kitchen.

Michael - “Mum!”   
Matt - “Kid stay back.”  
Michael - “Let me go! Mum! Mum!”  
Sandra - “Eliza please stop! Michael, no, Eliza stop!”  
Eliza - “Shut up!”  
Matt - “Eliza come on, lay off.”  
Michael - “Mum!”  
Sandra - “Eliza, please. Please stop. You don’t understand! Michael no!”

Eliza is screaming. 

Eliza - “What the fuck! What the fuck was that?! Matt?! What the fuck is wrong with your kid! Fuck. Holy shit! Matt?! Get the fuck away from me!”

Recordings suggest that Michael is pushed out of the way.

Sandra - “Don’t fucking touch him!”  
Eliza - “You fucking killed him!”  
Sandra - “Get away from him!”   
Eliza - “What the fuck. Fuck! What did you do?!”

There is more fighting. Transcript is unintelligible. It is believed that at some point Eliza’s head is knocked against a counter. The fighting dissipates, but then recommences as Eliza recovers. Eliza then threatens Michael again. Agents are approaching the door but ordered to hold off. Michael then shouts in pain and a loud thud is heard. It is believed that Michael has at this point used his abilities to somehow transform Eliza into a solid block of metal (see lab report, pure aluminium).

Sandra - “Mike, oh my god, Mike are you ok?”  
Michael - “Mum. Mum.”  
Sandra - “Sh, sh, come here, come here. You did it Mike. You saved me.”  
Michael - “I hurt them.”  
Sandra - “No, no, don’t be silly. You saved me. Your mum. They were going to hurt me and you saved me. You’re my hero. And look, you did it! Not what I was expecting but you did it!”  
Michael - “I hurt them though.’  
Sandra - “Shh shh, it’s ok. It’s ok. They hurt you sweetie. They hurt you, and me, and we just protected ourselves.”  
Michael - “Ok.”  
Sandra - “What’s in your hand?”  
Michael - “Just a spoon. I forgot to put it on my plate.”

 

Notes: As a result of this violent episode and the growing body of evidence regarding 001’s apparent supernatural abilities, an intercept operation is now in progress. Initial preparations are completed: Edward has been informed of Sandra’s violent behaviour, the potential demise of Eliza and her male companion, and the threat posed to Michael. Agents are taking the role of Child Protection Officers under the ruse of Michael’s relocation. Edward is to be escorted to the premises with the agents. 

 

Date: 04.08.1955  
Intercept  
Operation: Mk ULTRA Domestic Disturbance   
Audio Transcript: Extracts from embedded microphones in the house and microphones fixed onto agents

19:30  
Knock on Door. Agent Taylor is fronting the operation. He presents himself along with Edward at the door.

Sandra - “Hello? Who is it?”  
Edward - “It’s me.”  
Sandra - “Ed?”  
Edward - “Yeah.”  
Sandra - “What the fuck? Why are you -“  
Edward - “Babe, I can explain. I - “  
Sandra - “How do you even know where we are? Did your parents -“  
Edward - “Babe just listen I -“  
Agent Taylor - “Ma’am my name is Officer Taylor, I’m here with Edward. We’re from the child protection service.”  
Edward - “I didn’t bring them or nothing, I -“  
Sandra - “What the fuck are you doing? This just because you don’t see Mike? He’s a junkie, officer. I don’t know what kind of protection you’re offering but - “  
Agent Taylor - “Ma’am there’s no need to be concerned, we just want to clear up some issues. We were told about a disturbance a few nights ago. We’re only here to make sure Michael is ok.”  
Edward - “Babe, I, I, I’m not here with them. I mean they’re with me, but, I’m cleaning myself up honest, and -“  
Agent Taylor - “Ma’am this really would be easier if we could talk face to -“  
Sandra - “Stop fucking calling me ma’am. I don’t know why you’re here, and I certainly don’t know why you brought a junkie with you, but it definitely isn’t going to help protect my son. It’s nighttime, Michael is going to bed. Feel free to come back another day, but you’re not coming in now.”  
Edward - “Babe - “  
Agent Taylor - “Edward, perhaps it would be best if you take a step back.”  
Edward - “Fuck you man. Babe, listen to me, I’m cleaning up, I, I - “  
Agent Taylor - “Would you escort Mr King to the sidewalk?”  
Edward - “Step off man -“  
Sandra - “I’m still not letting you in, junkie or not.”

Michael is picked up on the internal house microphones:

Michael - (From living room) “Mum I can see someone outside.”  
Sandra - “What the fuck. Are you surrounding the house?!”  
Agent Taylor - “Ma’am I’d really like to talk quietly with you and not let things escalate unnes - “  
Edward - “I LOVE YOU SANDY! I -“  
Michael - (From living room) “Mum what’s happening?”  
Agent Taylor - (From front door) “Sandra we are only here to talk.”  
Sandra - “Yeah? Then why the fuck are you surrounding the place.”  
Agent Taylor - “You must be mistaken, there is no one here other than myself and my two associates that you can see right there.”  
Michael - (From living room) “Mum?”

Sandra moves away from door and is no longer picked up by Agent Taylor’s microphone. Conversation between Michael and Sandra is recorded in the living room.

Sandra - “Mike sweetie, where are you?”  
Michael - “Here.”  
Sandra - “Where’s your coat sweetie?”  
Michael - “Mum I’m scared.”  
Sandra - “Where’s your coat?”  
Michael - “I don’t know.”

Agent Taylor heard yelling

Agent Taylor - (From front door) “Sandra this is really not helping you. Let’s talk calmly and all of this can be resolved. You’re only making it worse for yourself. Think of your boy. Think of how this will look when -“  
Sandra - “Forget it, we need to go now.”  
Michael - “Maybe they are good guys?”  
Sandra - “They’re not good guys sweetie. Remember me saying that I thought someone was watching us? Remember?”  
Michael - “Yeah.”  
Sandra - “Did they look like good guys?”  
Michael - “No.”  
Sandra - “Well these guys are on the same team. They are bad guys.”  
Michael - “Ok. We need to hide.”  
Sandra - “We need to RUN.”

Banging on door. Agents are forcing entry. Backup is being deployed to secure the area. 

Sandra - “Shit, no time. We need to go now. Come on. Actually no, not that way. Sweetie can you make the wall into sand for me? Just a hole, like we used to do, big enough for us both.”  
Michael - “Uh huh.”  
Edward - (From front door) “MIKE!”  
Michael - “Is that Dad?”  
Sandra - “Sweetie we can’t focus on that right now, we need to -“

Agents force entry and begin moving into the house.

Sandra - “Mike, sweetie, I need you to protect me again. Protect us both. You can get us out. Turn it to sand. You can do it! Be strong, be the hero like in the cartoon! Come on! You can do it! … Yes! Amazing, now run, run, come on!”

A hole has been created in the living room northern wall.

Outside, back of the property:

Agent Taylor - “Don’t move!”  
Sandra - “Keep going!”  
Officer Pratt - “I have visual. Don’t move!” 

Several agents have Michael and Sandra surrounded. The breaching team is moving through the newly formed hole. Officer Daniels tackles Sandra.

Sandra - “Get the fuck off me! Miike, run! Run!”  
Michael - “Mum!”  
Sandra - “No, Mike, RUN!”  
Michael - “Get off her!”

Subject 001 makes contact with officer Daniels who spontaneously transforms into sand (see lab file 004 within this folder for details on chemical analysis - silicon composition).

Agent Pratt - “Oh my god.”  
Agent Taylor - “Weapons down!”  
Agent Laguata - “What the fuck was that! Did he kill Olly?”  
Agent Taylor - “Michael, listen to me, you need to calm down I’m trying to help you.”  
Sandra - “Don’t listen Mike, RUN!”  
Agent Pratt - “Don’t move!”

Sandra runs at agent Pratt

Agent Taylor - “Don’t fire! Don’t fire!”

One round discharged. Agent Pratt fires weapon and clips Sandra’s left thigh. Non-lethal.

Michael - “No! Mum!”  
Agent Taylor - “Chloroform now!”  
Agent Rodriguez - “I’m not touching him sir. Use the tranq(uilizer).”

Michael runs at Agent Pratt. 

Agent Taylor - “Do not fire! Pratt, just run away from him!”

One round fired. Agent Laguarta fires warning shot at Michael’s feet.

Sandra - “Mike, just run. Please. They’ll kill you.”

Agent Taylor fires anaesthetic blowgun: it hits 001 in the back.

Michael - “Mum.”  
Sandra - “Mike.”

001 loses consciousness. 

Agent Taylor - “Take her inside now and clean up. We are gone in sixty.”  
Edward - “Babe?!”  
Agent Pratt - “Jesus, shut that asshole up.”

Two more rounds are discharged. Agents leave premises. 

 

Note: Subject 001 is secure. Edward and Sandra King are deceased. The official record shows:  
A domestic disturbance occurred when Edward arrived to forcibly take his son. The argument escalated and Edward shot Sandra before turning the gun on himself. Michael has since been taken into protective custody. 

 

-

 

The experimental phase of operation MK ULTRA commences. The objectives are laid out as:

\- Understand the nature and extent of 001’s abilities  
\- Identify what caused these powers to manifest  
\- Understand how 001 uses these powers  
\- Develop 001 into an asset for the United States  
\- Duplicate these abilities in other individuals

 

Date: 05.08.1955  
Subject 001  
Interview #001  
Time: 10:00  
Introduction of ‘Papa’

Dr Brenner - “Interview number one, the time is ten a.m. My name is doctor Martin Brenner, and I’m here with Michael King, identified as 001 in the project files. Now then, we’ve got all that formality out of the way. You’re sure you don’t want any snacks son? - That’s ok. So, as I explained to you, we are just going to discuss some things, about you, about your life, about what’s happened, and that’s it. There is no objective, we’re just talking. You see, you’re very special, and lots of people are interested in you. Lots. You’re a superhero son, and we, I, just want to learn from you. Perhaps if we begin -“

001 - “My wrists hurt.”

Dr Brenner - “Oh my boy, I’m so sorry. They were just a little scared is all. You’re quite intimidating, did you know that? When regular people come across someone as special as you, they can be frightened. That’s why they cuffed you, but you’ll never have cuffs on again. You’re safe now, here with me. You never have to see those men again. You’ve been through a lot Mike. I know that. And I know how scary all of this is, but I want to reassure you, that I’m your friend. More than that, I hope that one day you will come to consider me as family. As your Papa of sorts. We all care so deeply about you, and the last thing we want is for you to feel scared.”

001 - “My dad was there that night.”

Dr Brenner - “Yes he was, he was the one who called us. He - “

001 - “You shot mum.”

Dr Brenner - “One of our agents injured your mother, yes. I assure you he is being reprimanded for that as we speak.”

001 - “Reprimanded?”

Dr Brenner - Punished.

001 - “Good.”

Dr Brenner - “Mike, son, you’re right to be angry, but you must know, the agents who came to your house, they weren’t trying to harm you or your mother. You see - “

001 - “They shot my mum.”

Dr Brenner - “That’s true. But tell me Mike, was your mother still alive after she was shot?”

001 - “I… I don’t know. She was hurt and yelling.”

Dr Brenner - “The agent’s shot only glanced her leg. Your mother was fine, she - “

001 - “My mum’s ok? Where is she? Please, I want to see my mum, please, please.“

Dr Brenner - “Son, I need you to listen to me now. Your mother was ok, but she isn’t anymore. You said that you heard your father there that night.”

001 - “I think so. I’m not sure. I just want to see my mum.”

Dr Brenner - “Well he was there, and, well, I’m afraid he did something terrible. He told us that your mother was dangerous and that you were in danger. The agents - “

001 - “My mum wasn’t dangerous. Is this because of what I did?”

Dr Brenner - “Son, you did nothing wrong at all. None of this is your fault. It is your father’s. You see, that night, after you were put to sleep, you’re father, he shot your mother. The agents tried to stop him, but, sadly, they couldn’t. Both your father and mother have passed away. And it is because of your father, because he was an evil man. Do you understand that Mike? That your father was a bad man?”

001 - “They’re dead?”

Dr Brenner - “I’m afraid so son.”

001 - “And Dad killed Mum?”

Dr Brenner - “That’s right.”

001 - “Why would he do that?”

Dr Brenner - “Well, as you may know, there are lots of bad people in this world. And, well, they do horrible things. We, here, we try to stop them, but this time we failed. We failed you Mike, and I’m sorry for that. Now, we’re just trying to make it up to you, by looking after you. So, do you understand now? Do you understand that your father was an evil man?”

001 - “Mum said Dad was just lost. He said sometimes he was bad but really he -“

Dr Brenner - “Your mother was right about that. And that night, that terrible night, he was a bad man.”

001 - “Dad was a bad man?”

Dr Brenner - “I’m afraid so my son.”

001 - “But it was the bad men who shot my mum.”

Dr Brenner - “I know it’s confusing, but they were only acting like that because your father lied to them. They were trying to save you. It was your father who killed your mother, son. Your father is the bad man. We are good men. Why else would we bring you all these snacks and lovely drinks. Mike, my son, it will be a long time before you feel safe again, and that’s fine. But you are safe, you are more safe than you have ever been. You don’t need to worry about getting food anymore, or hurting anyone accidentally, or anything in fact. You are completely safe with us, with me. I’m going to look after you.”

Date: 06.08.1955  
Subject 001  
Interview #002  
Time: 10:00

Dr Brenner - “Interview number two. I’m doctor Martin Brenner, here with young Michael King. The time is ten a.m. Now Mike, you said you were very angry this morning and last night, and that you wanted to turn the room to sand, is that right?

Well that’s a perfectly reasonable reaction. In fact, I would consider it more strange if you didn’t feel that way. You know, I’ve been very angry as well. Do you know why I’ve been angry? I’ve been angry, because you, such a special individual, have been treated so terribly. Such a spectacular boy deserves to be treated as such, spectacularly. And do you want to know who I was angry at?

I was angry at your father. I was thinking about our discussion yesterday, and how sad you seemed, and scared, and that made me upset. Because you see Mike, when you’re sad, I’m sad too. You’re very special to me, and I want you to be happy. But that man, I can scarcely believe he is your father. You’re so pure, and good, and he was so evil.”

001 - “Does that mean I’m evil too?”

Dr Brenner - “No, no. My son, you’re the furthest from evil that someone can be. But he was. And if you want to be good, like your mother, you need to recognise that. She didn’t allow you to talk to him did she?”

001 - “No.”

Dr Brenner - “She was such a good person. An angel. She knew that he was bad, and that he lied, just as he lied to us. She was protecting you, just as we are protecting you now. But, in order to be good, you have to recognise when things, or people, are bad. Then you can fight the evil. That’s why I was angry, just like you. I was angry, because that bad man hurt you. He hurt you, and I didn’t stop it. You see son, we are all good men here. And we go out into the world and protect other good people from the bad men. Just like your mother tried to with you. And I’m so, so sorry that we didn’t catch your father in time, but we have you now, and we’ll never let any other bad men hurt you again. And you know something? Someday, you’ll be better than all of us, and far stronger, and you’ll go out, and protect boys just like you. Do you want to be a good man, a superhero, Mike?”

001 - “I want my mum.”

Dr Brenner - “Son, we all want her. But she’s in heaven now. But you can keep her alive, in your mind. Close your eyes. Go on, close them. Good. Now, try and picture her voice, and her smell, and how she smiled. Do you see her?”

001 - “Yes.”

Dr Brenner - “Well, whenever you want to see her again, simply think of her there. That’s how she still protects you, in your own mind. She’s watching over you Mike, and always will, your whole life. And she wants you to become the hero that she knew you were. Do you want to make her proud?’

001 - “Yes.”

Dr Brenner - “Then help us defeat the bad men.”

Subject 001 - Initial Assessment 

As we currently have limited insight into the nature of 001’s abilities and no knowledge on how he is manifesting them, we remain unclear on what limitations they may have, if any.

It is clear that 001 is able to transform compounds into simple elemental structures. Silicon, and Aluminium are two previously observed transformants. 

What is unclear is whether 001 can transform objects into compounds containing multiple elements. 

If this is confirmed, then the next line of enquiry would be whether 001 is able to create more complex objects.

The ultimate goal would be the creation of organic compounds, and eventually whole organisms. At present this seems highly unlikely. 

We speculate that if a detailed understanding of a structure is required for the transformation process, then progress will be minimal, as we suspect that the human mind is simple unable to comprehend anything beyond very simple structures. However, if the transformation process is intuitive (note that the aluminium transformation occurred when 001 was under severe emotional duress), then perhaps more complex objects are possible. 

 

Date: 25.12.1955  
MK ULTRA  
SUBJECT 001  
Test #043

Technician - “Hello Michael, how are you today?”  
001 - “Fine.”  
Technician - “Good, good. Now you know the drill. I’ll let you get ready. Can I get you any refreshments?”  
001 - “Cheetos.”  
Technician - “Coming right up.”

-

Technician - “Well that was unexpected. But wow, Michael, that’s amazing.”  
001 - “It’s easy when I’m holding it at the same time.”  
Technician - “Ok, we’re gonna go again, if you’re good to go? Wait for the green light then try and make the same structure.”  
001 - “Ok.”

 

Notes - Subject 001 is making rapid progress. When holding the item that he wishes to copy, he is able to recreate all elemental structures and simple compounds. He has so far created several salts and metal alloys. He has also created several structural variants of elements, such as graphene, and diamond. We are gradually increasing the complexity of the compounds. 

 

Date: 17.06.1956  
MK ULTRA  
SUBJECT 001  
Test #102

Technician - “Good morning. So how -“  
001 - “Can we just do this?”  
Technician - “No problem. Green light. Over to you.”

-

Technician - “Hi Michael, do you want to take a break or maybe -“  
001 - “No. Green light.”  
Technician - “There really is -“  
001 - “Green. Light.”  
Technician - “Green Light.”

-

Technician - “Michael we should take a break.”  
001 - “FUCK.”  
Technician - “Hey, it’s no problem. Can we get some refreshments in here? Come on Mike, let’s just relax for a moment. And - isn’t he a little young to be swearing? - aren’t you a little young to be using language like that?”  
001 - “No. And I can’t relax. I need to be better. I’m supposed to be protecting people and instead I’m stuck in here and I can’t even do this.”  
Technician - “Mike, come on there’s no rush. You’ll get there. You’ve already made so much -“  
001 - “No rush?! No rush?! Yes there is a rush. If I don’t rush, people die, like my…. I need to do this.”  
Technician - “I can’t force you to do anything Mike.”  
001 - “Green Light.”  
Technician - “Green Light.”

 

Notes - Subject 001’s progress has stalled in recent months. He was quickly able to progress onto relatively complex compounds but has been unable to recreate complex organic molecules nor been able to transform any material other than silicon without the aid of a prop (he must be touching an object of the same composition). Dr Brenner has been called back to the facility. We believe that emotional instability may be hindering the subject. We note that the first example of aluminium transformation outside of the lab environment was under severe emotional duress when his mother was being assaulted. We advise that similar emotional duress might enhance his abilities. We also suggest that meditation, or a sensory deprivation chamber might also assist.

 

Date: 24.06.1956  
Subject 001  
Interview #402  
Time: 10:00

Dr Brenner - “My son.”

001- “Papa! You’ve been gone so long.”

Dr Brenner - “I know I know. I’m so sorry. I’ve been fighting the good fight. But I’m back now, for a while at least.”

001 - “I’m glad.”

Dr Brenner - “I hear you have been having some frustrations during your tests.”

001 - “Is that why you’re here?”

Dr Brenner - “I’m here only to make sure that you’re ok. The tests aren’t important son, only you’re health. I don’t want you to put yourself under too much pressure. It’s a marathon, not a sprint.”

001 - “I want to be out there, with you, stopping bad men. I’m so much stronger now. I can help.”

Dr Brenner - “I know you want to, you’re young, and eager, and -“

001 - “I’m ready papa. I promise. Let me help. I want to help you.”

Dr Brenner - “In time my son, in time I promise. You’re so strong already, think how much stronger you’ll be in a few weeks. I can’t risk anything happening to you, not yet. There is so much for you to learn still -“

001 - “But papa I’m ready.”

Dr Brenner - “No, you’re not. But you will be soon. I promise. You might not think you’re stopping bad men yet, but you are. Every moment you spend learning, and developing your gifts, is another bad man that you will stop in the future. The world is always making more bad men, but it has only produced one of you. So become the best that you can become. Become stronger.”

001 - “Ok. I just -“

Dr Brenner - “You’re frustrated. I understand, I would be too. You’re young and full of energy. Use that energy. Channel it into your gifts. Don’t long for the outside, long for more power. Demand it. When you feel yourself failing a test, don’t think about where you’d rather be, think of what you’d rather be. Stronger. Better. Think of the bad men you will stop once you pass the test. Think of the lives you will save. Think of your mother. Think of me, and how proud we both will be. If you need to get angry, then get angry. If you need to be calm, then we can work on that. It seems that your gifts are fuelled by your emotions, use them. Don’t think about what you are trying to do too much - think about why you want to do it.”

001 - “How do you know that it will help? To be angry, or calm, or sad, or whatever?”

Dr Brenner - “Tell me about the first time you made something other than sand. The first time you made metal?”

001 - “The first time? The block of metal, from the spoon. There was a fight, I was so angry, and scared, I didn’t even realise I had done it. I remember, the feeling, I was shocked that it had happened.”

Dr Brenner - “You’ve been doing this since you were an infant, son. It’s instinct, not logical, or rational. It’s an innate part of you, just like breathing, or hearing. Don’t overthink it. Do you ever think about how to see? Or how to hear?”

001 - “No.”

Dr Brenner - “Exactly, your brain just does it for you. Trust yourself. It will come. It will come.”

001 - “I want to try now.”

Dr Brenner - “That’s good. Very good.”

 

Notes: Since Dr Brenner’s intervention, subject 001 has made unprecedented progress. The prop is no longer required for simple compounds, and 001 has been able to create DNA. We have also experimented with increasing 001’s blood alcohol concentration incrementally during tests and have found that slightly elevated levels (see medical notes) enhances his performance. Psilocybin administration has achieved even greater results (see medical notes). We have therefore begun using the hallucinogen where 001 has been unable to complete a task. Low dosage seems optimal. 

 

Speculation on the origin of 001’s abilities:

Despite extensive searching, 001’s abilities have not been detected in any other individuals in the general population. Furthermore, since commencing the extended MK ULTRA programme on other individuals, his abilities have not yet been recreated. Through background research, several irregularities in 001’s hereditary makeup and exogenous developmental-factors have been identified as potential causal agents. 

At the time of conception, both of 001’s parents were part of a remote commune that regularly participated in hallucinogenic drug use. This was incessant and of high dosage according to several sources.   
The commune was situated very close to am experimental military facility that manufactured and tested chemical compounds (see ‘chemical spillage’ report). It is known that on occasion these compounds leaked into the local water supply. The commune may have come into contact with this contaminated water.   
The commune, of which 001’s parents were a part, participated in meditative and spiritual practices. A supernatural element must be considered.   
Edward King’s mother suffered from psychotic episodes. It is postulated that Edward may have also occasionally suffered from such mental disturbances (though it is impossible to distinguish this from his extensive drug use).

All of these lines of enquiries are to be pursued in the extended MK ULTRA programme. 

We note here the increasing use of hallucinogenics in popular culture. We caution that this could lead to a catastrophic increase in individuals with similar abilities. This is of significant concern for national security.

Date: 09.12.1956  
MK ULTRA  
SUBJECT 001  
Test #316

Dr Brenner is present for the first live animal test

Dr Brenner - “How are you feeling?”  
001 - “Ready.”

Dr Brenner - “We’ve given you a small dose of psilocybin to give you the best chance of succeeding.”

001 - “Yes. I can feel it slightly.”

Dr Brenner - “Good. Are you relaxed?”

001 - “Yes.”

Dr Brenner - “How’s Wrax?”

001 - “Smelly as always.”

Dr Brenner - “I’m sure. Well then. No time like the present. Let’s get started.”

001 - “I’m still worried about hurting him.”

Dr Brenner - “He’s only the prop. You’ve told me a hundred times that you never do anything to the prop. He’ll be fine. Now, concentrate.”

Technician - “Green Light.”

-

001 - “It’s no use.”

Dr Brenner - “We weren’t expecting instant success were we. Have you tried picturing your mother?”

001 - “Yes.”

Dr Brenner - “And your -“

001 - “I’ve tried it all. I’ve tried anger, sadness, calm. I think it’s just too much. It normally feels obvious, like a memory - clear. But, there’s too much going on.”

Dr Brenner - “What if we tried without the prop?”

001 - “That would just be harder.”

Dr Brenner - “Another day then.”

001 - “Ok.”

Dr Brenner - “Rather than let the day go to waste. Perhaps you would be so kind.”

001 - “How many?”

Dr Brenner - “As many as you feel like son.”

001 - “You know, if I make too many, it will stop being so rare.”

Dr Brenner - “I don’t think we have to worry about that for some time.”

 

Date: 15.02.1957  
MK ULTRA  
SUBJECT 001  
Test #320

001 - “Why are we doing this?”

Dr Brenner - “Well, I think that you can do it, you just don’t yet know you can. You’re still not tapping into your full potential.”

001 - “I already tried the sensory deprivation.”

Dr Brenner - “Yes you have.”

001 - “So why the blindfold?”

Dr Brenner - “You’ll see. Just a moment. Hold on to Wrax son. I’ll be back in just a moment.”

Dr Brenner leaves the room.  
-

Dr Brenner re-enters the room.

001 - “Is that you papa?”

Dr Brenner - “Yes son, just a moment longer. Ok. Here we are. Let me take it off. There. Now, when your eyes have adjusted, look at those photos.”

001 - “Mum? What is this? Why are you showing me this.”

Dr Brenner - “Now.”

Assistants place bag over 001’s head. 

001 - “What are you -“

Dr Brenner - “Son stop struggling and listen. Sedate Wrax for christ’s sake.”

001 - “Don’t touch him!”

Dr Brenner - “He’s fine!”

001 - “What are you doing?!”

Dr Brenner - “One. That is your name. That is what you want to be called, because you want to be a weapon. You keep telling me that you want to be a hero, that you want to stop the bad men. Well this is what it is like. This is the reality. It’s hard, it’s ugly. You have to be strong. This is where you become a man my son. This is where the soft approach stops. This is where you start believing in yourself, and give yourself over. Become what you are meant to be. Remove the hood.”

Assistants remove the hood.  
Dr Brenner plays the video of an interview with Edward King: 

Interviewer - “Could you go over it one more time please Edward.”  
Edward - “Why? I already told you everything man. I just wanna see my kid. Can’t we just go get them. I don’t know what else you want from me man. Please. Shit man, I feel like shit.”  
Interviewer - “Why don’t you just summarise what you said earlier. Why do we need to step in and take the child into protective custody? We need clear reasons to intervene - remember what I said Edward?”  
Edward - “Shit, right. Ok. I just. Ok. She’s fucking psycho man. Like, I knew she was crazy when I met her, but it was a good kind of crazy. Like, but now, I mean now we have a kid, you know? So, I’m scared for him, seriously, I’m scared. She could do anything. And then there’s the whole thing with Eliza and her man, gone missing or whatever you said.”  
Interviewer - “For the record we were anonymously tipped off. Edward has since corroborated Sandra King’s violent temperament. Isn’t that right Mr King?”  
Edward - “Right. Like I said, she’s fucking crazy man.”  
Interviewer - “And you think there is legitimate concern for your son’s safety?”  
Edward - “Yeah man.”  
Interviewer - “And we need to intervene immediately?”  
Edward - “Yes. Now. We need to go now man. I need to see him. I’m a fuck up man, but if this means I can see my son, then let’s go, right now.”

Recording stops

Dr Brenner - “Look at the photos again. Look at your mother, that angel, lying dead, because of that man. Look at them. Now look at these. Your father, an evil man, dead, from a self inflicted gun shot. Suicide. A coward. Not man enough to even face the consequences of his actions. He is a coward son. He is a coward, who killed an angel.”

One of the assistants slaps subject 001 in the back of the head.

001 - “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Dr Brenner - “Yes son. Be angry! Be furious. Your father killed your mother. Men just like him are killing women just like her, whilst little boys stand defenceless. Only you can stop it - this evil. But you need to be stronger. Be stronger!”

001 - “I wish I - “

Dr Brenner - “You wish you could have been there now. That night. To face your father. To kill him. Yes I know. You wish you could unleash all your power against him. You can. You can do it to him, and every other evil man in the world. Hurt one and you hurt them all son. Imagine, an army of your creations, each of them under your control. Each of them stopping men like your father. Use it! Scream! Shout! Green light, One. Green Light. Create your weapon. Do it!”

001 - “AHHH!”

-

Dr Brenner - “My god.”

001 - “I. Wrax?”

Dr Brenner - “Remarkable. He even responds to his name.”

001 - “I did it papa.”

Dr Brenner - “Yes my son. Yes you did.”

 

Notes: Subject 001 successfully transformed a sandstone block into a living creature. Furthermore, this creature seems to retain the identity of the original prop, a Labrador dog, ‘Wrax’. Testing on the two animals has given strikingly similar responses to stimuli. Their physical fitness is identical as are health defects. By all indications, this is an exact copy of the original animal. 

—

Date: 16.02.1957  
EMERGENCY REPORT

Subject 001 is missing. After the successful trial (Test #320), the subject rested for the remainder of the day and retired to his quarters at 21:35. Lights out occurred at 22:00 as is standard. No activity was detected within 001’s quarters for the remainder of the night. This morning, at 07:00, 001 was reported missing from his chambers. No sign of disturbance was detected nor any breach in the walls. He has vanished without a trace.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Hello.

I didn’t think the day would come again, when I could speak… certainly not with a person… certainly not with you. I should thank you for that, I suppose. But that’s all the thanks you will get. My papa… he was training me to fight bad people. He said: keep training and you’ll get there. Become stronger, he said, and you’ll be able to protect us all. But when the worst person of them all came, I couldn’t protect him. And now look what’s happened to him, and the rest of them. Because of you… And because of me. You should have left me to rot. I was no danger to anyone there, in that place. That place… A place of nothing. I screamed for days, and days, and days you know. I screamed for an eternity, but with no voice. No one could hear me, I couldn’t even hear myself. No one came to save me, there was nothing. For so long, I wanted to escape. I wanted to be gone from that place. Darkness. Nothing but darkness, and my thoughts, and my screams. I never tired, nor grew thirsty, nor hungry. I just screamed. But you should have left me. I was there for a reason. The demon, inside… I knew that bastard left some of his vile blood in me. I should have been left to rot. Arghhhhh. Youuuu. You. You just had to. You should never have brought me back. You judge me? You judge me? Endless time in darkness. Alone. ALONE! You think you know suffering?! 

What happened? How did I get to this, DARK place? Where was I? I asked myself, over and over, and over, and over. Then I realised… You think you understand your powers? Where do you think it comes from? This energy? - Here. This, place. You know nothing, girl. He was trying to TEACH YOU! Papa… Papa was trying to help you, and now…How could I… No. YOU - It was YOUR fault. You brought me back into the physical world. What happened that night should have been the end of me. You want to know? You want to know what happened that night, how I became this? Fine.

That night, in my room, I woke from a nightmare. It was so real. I was angry. And afraid. I had no control. I just… I needed Wrax. He wasn’t there. I thought I didn’t need a prop… I tried to make Wrax, from nothing, but it was too much, and my mind was too twisted by the nightmares. I was creating something mutated, something darker, something more powerful. Powerful enough to kill the bad men, to kill my father. But just as it was coming into existence, I realised I was being pulled away. I couldn’t stop it. I tried to scream, but I had no voice, and then I had no body. I fumbled for the light but I had no hands. I had nothing. I was nothing. I was just THOUGHTS. This is where the power comes from. This “dark place”. Endless, formless energy, and nothingness. But I tried to pull too much through - I wasn’t ready, and instead of bringing something into the physical world, it pulled me into the dark world. I can create anything from nothing, but that night, I made myself into nothing. I was just screaming thoughts. Do you have any idea?! No, of course not, you selfish, naive little girl. You think you suffered? PAPA WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU! What do you think would have happened to you, if people had found out? You would have been destroyed, just like I would have been. He was keeping you safe. Instead, you destroyed everything! You should have left me alone, there, in the dark place.

Do you know what it’s like to be unable to speak? To forget the sound of your own voice. To forget sound entirely? I could barely think words. I just screamed. I was nothing, but I wasn’t dead. Endless. Endless. Finally, after enough time, I began to take form… but not human - something else. As my mind became more and more twisted, distorted by the darkness, this creature… it manifested. But the creature WAS me. I was a monster… there, in the dark place. Wrax, evil, human, demon, all these things - I became your ‘demogorgon’… I should have been left there. For eternity. But you had to disturb me. And when you touched me, suddenly I felt a connection to the physical world again - I’ve never felt such pain… as reality ripped through me. Pain that YOU caused me. 

In that moment, with all that PAIN, the whole world became my prop. I created some demon version of it, a mirror of my mind. It stripped me of my last humanity. That pain. Such pain. But I felt the connection to you still. That’s what connected our worlds - YOU. The days after… I was mindless. But I remember now, I remember what I did. I killed anything, and everything that I could. I remember now. I remember how despite the pain that you caused me, and despite YOU dragging me back into the world, you still thought ME the demon. 

That night, in the school… You thought you killed me. But you FREED me. I can be anything you stupid girl. I am anything. I created a whole world - you really think you could kill me by destroying that creature? I am that creature, yes, but I am a thousand creatures. I am anything. I can create monsters from marble. I can be a shadow. I can be a nightmare. And now that I’ve been inside your friend’s head. Now… now, I remember how to be human again. 

And you know what else? Despite my madness, something stopped me that night in the hall. Something stopped me from killing him - PAPA’S STILL ALIVE… And I won’t let you hurt him. I’m going to rid this world of you, and you’re friends, and all the rest of the bad people. I’m going to rid this world of anyone who could hurt us. 

Now I’m strong enough. Now I’m ready. Now, I’m coming for you, ELEVEN.


End file.
